A system may have numerous devices that operate in concert to drive the system. For example, a lighting system for a building may comprise thousands of switches, occupancy sensors, light control panels, and/or light fixtures configured to hold artificial light sources, such as light bulbs or light emitting diodes (LEDs). In another example, a security system for a building may have numerous electronic locks, surveillance cameras, motion sensors, and so on. Further, each device in the system may have different default or programmed settings. Furthermore, in today's world, each of these devices may be digitally addressable to provide a more efficient method to control the settings of the devices.
Controlling an operation of the system may demand controlling a setting of one or more devices from the number of devices associated with the system. To control the settings of the one or more digital devices, initially a user may have to determine the settings of each of the devices of interest. However, to determine the settings of the one or more devices of interest, conventional technology may need a user to manually locate each of the specific devices of interest, and manually determine the digital address associated with the device of interest. Further, the user may have to determine where information regarding the setting of the located device of interest is stored, and access the information from the location using the digital address. Alternatively, conventional technology may need a user to access spreadsheets or databases that store the locations to manually locate the one or more devices and view its settings. Thus, accessing information associated with a device in a system using conventional technology may be cumbersome, time consuming, and prone to errors. Further, as the number of devices in the system increases, accessing information associated with a specific device using conventional technology may become increasingly unwieldy.
In addition, once the settings associated with the one or more devices are determined, conventional technology may lead a user to access a control system to change a setting of the one or more devices. The control system may be coupled to the one or more devices over a network backbone or over the Internet. Further, the user has to have specific knowledge of the functioning of the control system to change the settings associated with the one or more devices. Alternatively, conventional technology provides a graphical user interface (GUI) that is incorporated into each device that needs to be controlled. Such installations may drive up the cost of the devices and may be impractical. In view of the foregoing, there is a need for a technology that overcomes the above-mentioned limitations.